Geisha
by Vorpaline
Summary: Sasuke, seul rescapé du massacre de son clan va devoir apprendre à survivre, fort heureusement il n'est pas du genre à se laissé marcher sur les pieds. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir dans une ville où l'élégance et la cruauté se mêle. A une époque où la danse des katanas et des éventails ne font qu'une, il ne désirera qu'une chose : se sauver et vivre …
1. Prologue

**Titre : Geisha**

**Auteure : Vorpaline**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première "vraie" fiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, j'espère m'améliorer et surtout j'espère que la fiction vous plaira.**

**L'idée de cette fiction mets venu grâce au livre ****_Geisha_**** d'Arthur Golden et du film ****_Mémoire d'une geisha._**** Cependant cette histoire ne suit pas le déroulement du film ou même du livre, je me suis servi uniquement du thème "l'art d'être une geisha".**

* * *

**Prologue**

_POV Sasuke_

_… Les années passent si vite… Combien de temps cela fait-il ? _

_Pas assez apparemment, pour oublier… Quoique, en y réfléchissant, je ne souhaite pas effacer de ma mémoire l'histoire qui est la mienne. C'est sans doute pour cela que je me tiens devant ces pages vierges d'encre noire… Espérant que mes souvenirs ne seront jamais oubliés et que si quelqu'un devait vivre la même chose que moi… Qu'il sache quoi faire._

_Par où commencer ? _

_Par le commencement évidemment. _

_Je venais d'avoir 10 ans et je n'étais pas un modèle de discipline, autant dire que les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé aujourd'hui. _

_Mon père était un Daimyo, seigneur féodal qui jura fidélité au clan Inuzuka. Ce clan, maître des chiens, est devenu la nouvelle famille impériale. Shogun de leur état, ils ont pris le pouvoir contre l'ancienne famille royale afin de cesser la tyrannie que cette dynastie avait instauré._

_A cette époque l'équilibre du pouvoir était encore tangible, le clan des Inuzuka devait faire face aux différents des autres clans et soumettre les seigneurs féodaux dévoués à l'ancien empereur, une guerre pouvait encore éclater, mais les difficultés ne venaient pas que de l'intérieur du pays… Des barbares venus de pays étrangers menaçaient nos portes et comme le pouvoir était fragile, la tension dans les villages ne faisait qu'augmenter._

_Mais j'étais bien loin de me douter que j'allais me retrouver au cœur de cette histoire, l'enfant naïf et joueur que j'étais, allait bientôt disparaître… _

* * *

POV Normal

_Village Miwa, campagne de la famille Uchiwa, époque Edo, quelque part dans les années 1613…_

Paysage enchanté, empreint de spiritualité. La magnificence de ses collines s'étendait à perte de vue. Le village de Miwa était entouré de verdure luxuriante, herbe grasse et champs cultivés. Petit village sans prétention qui pourtant était connu pour la richesse de ses cultures et la bonté de ses habitants.

Plus loin, sur la plus haute des collines, se tenait un magnifique palais traditionnel encerclé par des jardins, des sources et des chemins piétonniers.

Calme et sérénité régnaient en ces lieux.

- Jeune maître !? Par tous les Kamis, mais où donc est passé ce garnement ?!

Une voix sévère et autoritaire s'élevait dans le corridor principal. Une femme d'âge mûr traversait de manière furibonde le couloir en claquant ses hautes sandales de bois, coulissant chaque shojis qui croisaient son chemin, espérant trouver l'enfant dont elle avait la charge.

- Que la sainte terre m'en soit témoin, j'aurai usé ma santé et ma patience avec cet enfant ! Et mes maîtres qui ne tarderont pas rentrer …

Ajustant maladroitement son kimono bleu aux motifs fleuri, se recoiffant prestement, elle repartit dans l'autre sens n'ayant pas entendu le gloussement venant de la pièce principale, le salon.

XXX

Le rire de l'enfant résonnait dans la salle, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Une touffe noire sortit de sous la table, cachée par les pans de tissus qui dépassaient du meuble.

Ce chenapan au sourire mutin serrait contre son petit torse une boîte en bois, remplie de friandises d'une palette de couleurs variées.

XXX

Le clan Uchiwa, toute une famille composée de guerriers aguerris et de femmes plus sublime les unes que les autres, mais seulement quatre membres représentaient le cœur même du clan. Le commandant en chef et seigneur local : Fugaku, un homme d'une sévérité extrême qui ne tolérait que très peu les écarts de conduite. Sa femme Mikoto douce et belle comme les oiseaux de printemps était le contraire même de son époux, d'une patience d'ange et d'une gentillesse comme il en existait peu, elle était l'objet d'affection et de tendresse de tout le village.

Ensemble ils ont eu deux enfants, l'ainé Itachi, était l'égal de l'inexpressivité, il n'était pas facile de s'adapter au caractère de cet homme, pourtant les villageois et sa famille ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, puisqu'il était aisé de comprendre que la nature et le cœur d'Itachi s'était fait forger dans de l'acier trempé, par son propre père. Cependant, une seule personne arrivait à lui donner le sourire, son petit frère : Sasuke ou le chapardeur de confiserie.

Cet enfant était remplit de joie de vivre, d'une pureté enfantine et d'une malice à toute épreuve.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas uniquement sa personnalité qui faisait sa renommée. C'était sa beauté. Identique aux traits de poupée de sa mère, il avait hérité en plus de ses yeux noirs nuit, de ses longs cils sombres, de ses cheveux corbeaux, coiffés à s'y méprendre à un derrière de canard, sujet de moquerie préféré de son frère.

Sa langue reflétait la finesse d'expression et la hardiesse des personnes des plus hauts rangs.

XXX

Pressé de cacher son précieux trésor avant que « la vieille chouette » ne revienne, il prit ses jambes à son cou et traversa le jardin qui communiquait avec le salon. Contournant la rivière, seul le bruit des feuilles soulevées par le vent, le chant des oiseaux et la chute de la branche de bambou remplie d'eau se faisait entendre. Arrivé au niveau des rochers qui permettaient à l'eau de former une cascade, il agrippa l'une des roches et entreprit de la soulever, toute en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Une fois son paquet déposé et recouvert de la pierre, il essuya son front de son bras et sourit avec félicité.

- Jeune maître ! Par tous les Kamis ! Mais où étiez-vous?

En voyant l'état de « propreté » de son jeune maître, le visage de la gouvernante pris une teinte pourpre.

- Regardez-vous ! Et vos parents qui ne tarderont pas à rentrer de leur voyage ! Mais quels malheurs ai-je pu bien faire pour mériter cela ?

- Rentrer à notre service ?

- Rangez-moi cette langue fourchue ! Et direction la salle d'eau !

- Je préfère la compagnie des poissons plutôt que la vôtre…

- Il suffit ! Où c'est dans cette rivière que je vous lave !

- L'odeur des poissons ne me sied guère, s'amusa Sasuke.

- Irrécupérable ! Si votre père vous entendez …

- « Il en perdrait son honneur et la patience qu'il lui reste », imita Sasuke

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_Aucune réponse ne me parvint ce jour-là. _

_Si j'avais su que …_

_- Que fais-tu ?_

_Cette voix … Je ne pouvais retenir le sourire qui se formait sur mes lèvres, à cet instant je savais que mon visage se peignait d'une expression de tendresse et de joie._

_- J'écris._

_- Et quel genre de récit t'apprêtes-tu à raconter ?_

_- Notre histoire… _

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Kyubi

**Titre : Geisha**

**Auteure : Vorpaline**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Note de l'auteur : Je pense que la fiction fera environ 20 chapitres, peut-être plus peut-être moins, on verra comment évoluera l'histoire =)**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_**Elikia : Merci beaucoup ça me fais vraiment plaisir =) Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**_

_**Mangasdu03 : Merci ! Et voilà le premier chapitre =) Naruto et Sasuke se rencontreront un peu plus tard (Certes je n'ai pas encore écris le deuxième chapitre XD Mais je sais quoi faire), je veux faire en sorte que les choses se passent doucement (l'histoire en elle-même et la leur). **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La légende de la bête à la fourrure de feu**

Le bruit des sabots se répercutaient sur les pierres qui parsemées le sol. Les habitants de Miwa se précipitaient devant les maisons et les commerces, courant sur les chemins de terre pour se mettre hors de la trajectoire des guerriers. Les têtes se levaient et les regards reflétaient à la fois la crainte et l'admiration.

Les chevaux, ces bêtes puissantes et fières, transportaient sur leurs dos musclés des êtres aux figures cauchemardesques : les samouraïs. Les armures rougeoyaient, les sabres demeuraient cachés et aucune expression faciale ne se faisait distinguer.

Les oriflammes représentant l'éventail rouge et blanc du clan Uchiwa se déplaçaient au rythme du vent, que chaque villageois mirait, leur rappelant qui était le protecteur du village et le chef de l'armée locale.

L'imposant cortège encadrait un palanquin sculpté dans du bois d'ébène dont les voiles blancs laissaient entrevoir une silhouette féminine, dessinée par les ombres du soleil.

A la tête de la cavalerie se tenait deux hommes, portés par deux magnifiques étalons noirs.

Etrangement, aucun des deux ne portaient leur casque, leur visage exposé à l'air libre ne trahissait aucune émotion. Ne serait-ce sans doute de l'apaisement, le voyage fut long, et l'épuisement se faisait ressentir dans la garnison.

- Tu ne dois montrer aucune pitié pour tes ennemis.

Ces mots claquèrent dans le silence oppressant qui planait autour des deux samouraïs.

- …

- Penses-tu que tes ennemis t'en montreront ? Si tu ne te montre pas impitoyable tes adversaires y verront une forme de faiblesse de ta part. Je ne pourrai te le pardonner.

- Cet homme était un guerrier redoutable. Croiser le fer avec lui fut un honneur. J'espère pouvoir l'affronter à nouveau.

- La mort aurait été tout à son honneur.

- Sa lame ne pourrait danser de nouveau si tel était le cas père.

- Balivernes, cesse donc ces enfantillages. La mort au combat est de loin la plus belle.

- Nous n'aurons jamais la même notion de la beauté…

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. Fermant les yeux, Itachi mit un terme à la conversation.

Le soupir que son père venait de pousser montrait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Jamais ils ne s'entendraient.

XXX

Sasuke fulminait dans le couloir tout en soufflant sur ses bras, espérant faire partir la douleur qui lui tiraillait la peau.

POV Sasuke

Je hais cette vieille chouette…

Ma peau me brûlait, elle était rosée sur mes bras et mes jambes. Elle s'était tellement déchainée sur moi avec sa brosse que j'ai presque cru que ma peau allait se décoller…

Et quand je dis à Itachi que ce dragon enragé veut ma mort il ne me croit pas !

Je remis en place les manches et le bas de mon kimono crème pour partir en direction des jardins. Ma gouvernante devait moisir dans sa propre transpiration à force de s'impatienter, j'étais presque sûr qu'elle avait sortie toute la porcelaine et l'argenterie. Il y a des moments où je me demande si elle n'exagère pas un peu, après tout, aucune personne importante ne devait venir.

Je traversais le pont de bois rouge et bifurquais vers la droite en vue d'atteindre le kiosque.

J'inspirai longuement, souriant en reconnaissant l'odeur des pivoines et des cerisiers fleurissants. Le chant des oiseaux qui virevoltaient au-dessus de moi m'aida à me calmer.

Mes parents et Itachi devaient rentrer aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient absentés durant une semaine, me laissant seul avec ma gouvernante, j'étais encore trop jeune pour ce genre de voyage avait déclaré mon frère, me donnant encore l'une de ses pichenettes sur le front.

Trop jeune… A mon âge Itachi savait déjà manier le sabre. Pas que j'y accorde de l'importance, j'avais l'habitude que mon père ne m'accorde aucune attention.

Enfin si, pour me dire de me tenir correctement. Jamais un « je t'aime » n'était sorti de sa bouche, pas même un « toi aussi, tu es bien mon fils ».

Je continuais d'espérer, que peut-être, un jour, il remarquerait mon existence, parce que quoique l'on puisse dire de cet homme il est mon père et je l'aime.

XXX

Le soleil était à son zénith réchauffant de ses rayons, cette belle journée de printemps, aucun nuage n'entravait la voûte bleue qu'était le ciel. Le jardin semblait rayonner, les fleurs de cerisiers laissaient s'échapper leurs pétales, colorants l'herbe de touche rosée.

La gouvernante avait installé le service à thé de la plus belle facture. Des biscuits et autres gâteaux avaient été disposés sur la table.

- Comment s'est passé votre séjour ma Dame ?

- A merveille, chère Momo.

- Ah ! Très bien, très bien.

- J'espère que Sasuke ne vous aura pas causé trop de soucis.

Mikoto glissa malicieusement son regard vers son cadet qui eut la décence de rougir.

- Oh bien sûr que non ma Dame ! C'est un ange.

Itachi ne put empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Il lança une œillade à son petit frère et chuchota à son oreille.

- Quels mauvais tours lui as-tu encore joués ?

- Rien je t'assure, murmura Sasuke.

Le regard que lui jeta son grand frère dût être éloquent puisque le petit noiraud leva les yeux au ciel en posant sa tasse de thé et entreprit de raconter sa semaine.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, les yeux du jeune samouraï pétillaient d'amusement et son sourire s'agrandissait de plus belle.

- Tu n'es jamais en manque d'idées, observa le brun.

- Cette grosse pêche est ennuyeuse ! Elle passe son temps à jurer ciel et terre, si ça continue il finira par lui tomber sur la tête !

- Sasuke …

- Bah quoi ?

Itachi ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux de son petit frère et l'embrassa sur le front. Son regard devint chaud et protecteur, une infinie tendresse se lisait dans ses yeux. Le petit chenapan sentit son visage se réchauffer et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Jamais son frère ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, tout du moins pas avec une telle intensité, comme si plus rien ne devait être caché.

- Je te protégerai toujours ….

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_Les mots qu'avaient prononcés mon frère ce jour-là m'avaient laissé coi._

_Je me souviens encore du regard indéchiffrable que notre père nous avait lancé, semblant comprendre ce qui se tramait autour de ces mots, mais aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche… Et plus aucune n'en ressortirait…_

* * *

POV Sasuke

J'étais fasciné par ce qui se produisait devant moi.

Momo était en train de courir à droite et à gauche avec un bâton d'encens et un bol d'eau, prononçant des espèces d'incantations incompréhensibles tellement elle s'exprimait rapidement.

La tête posée dans la paume de ma main, je continuais à la regarder divaguer. Elle trempa sa main dans le bol et aspergea toute la pièce avec son eau bénite.

Après le goûter mes parents étaient partis à leurs tâches respectives, ma mère écoutait les doléances des villageois qu'elle recevait dans le salon et mon père était dans le dojo, s'entrainant à exécuter je ne sais quelle technique de sabre.

Et mon frère était resté avec moi, évidemment en tant que « gouvernante professionnelle » Momo nous avait accompagné jusqu'à nos chambres. J'étais heureux de pouvoir encore dormir dans la même chambre qu'Itachi, j'avais d'ailleurs étais très surpris lorsque père avait accepté notre requête.

- Eh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Un seul bain me suffit merci !

Cette vieille folle se mettait à nous arroser aussi maintenant, crotte à la fin ! Nous ne sommes pas des démons à ce que je sache !

- Avec un tel caractère vous ne pouvez qu'être possédé !

- Voyons Momo calmez-vous. Et expliquez-nous calmement le pourquoi de toute votre agitation.

- Oh Kami-sama !

Et c'est reparti …

- Itachi-sama ignorez-vous donc quel jour nous sommes !?

- …

- C'est le jour du _massacre_ causé par la bête !

Superstition quand tu nous tiens…

- Mais encore …

- Que vous enseigne-t-on à la fin !?

- A réfléchir avec …

- Sasuke.

- Pardon, réflexe.

- Je vais vous raconter cette histoire.

Si il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez Momo c'est lorsqu'elle nous raconte ses histoires. Les légendes avec des guerriers et des démons m'avaient toujours émerveillé et je pouvais affirmer qu'il n'avait pas meilleur qu'elle pour les raconter.

Nous nous sommes installés sur les tatamis, moi dans les bras de mon frère, un oreiller serré contre ma poitrine et Momo assise en tailleur en face de nous.

- Il y avait de cela 500 ans, un magnifique village bordé par une immense forêt, fut complètement anéantit.

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On rentre directement dans le feu de l'action avec Momo, elle a l'art de n'omettre aucun détail.

- Son nom ? _Konoha. _Il fut consumé par les flammes et dévoré par le _démon._

La bête qui avait détruit le village dans un pur excès de rage était d'une puissance colossale ! Sa taille dépassait de loin les plus grands et les plus anciens arbres de la forêt, ses crocs et ses griffes d'ivoire pouvaient déchirer le ciel ! Ses neuf queues ondulants avec les vents abattaient des montagnes et provoquaient des raz de marée, son rugissement retentissait à travers tout le continent.

A mon avis elle a fini toute l'herbe à pipe qui lui restait.

- Mais le plus stupéfiant, c'était la beauté de cet animal. Sa fourrure avait la couleur des flammes, ses queues ressemblaient aux rayons du soleil et la couleur de ses yeux n'avait d'égal que celui du sang.

Le _démon renard _est le seigneur de tous les _yokais._

- Pourquoi parler au présent ?

- On raconte que la bête se réincarne tous les 100 ans dans le corps d'un enfant.

J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est moi…

- Pourquoi aurait-il détruit le village ? Et qu'est devenu ce démon ?

- Seul la forêt et les yokais qui y habitent connaissent le pourquoi du comment, quant à savoir ce qui arrivé à ce renard … Mystère, cependant les légendes racontent que certains enfants naissent avec un physique unique et possèdent des sens surdéveloppés, c'est pourquoi on pense que la bête se réincarne.

- Mais c'est stupide, ça pourrait être n'importe quels yokais !

- Non jeune maître car ces enfants sont marqués par un sceau. Un tatouage complexe rappelant le soleil. De plus … Ils ont une présence particulière…

- Particulière ?

- Celle d'un roi, d'un chef. Tout comme l'a été le démon renard à neuf queues. L'esprit de cet animal reste gravé dans le plus profond de l'âme de l'enfant. Il devient la bête. Maintenant que j'y pense on leur a même donné un _nom_ … Mais ma mémoire me joue des tours, je ne m'en souviens plus.

- C'est pour ça que vous noyez toute la maison ? Pour chasser l'esprit de ce démon ? Vous feriez mieux de l'apaiser plutôt…

- Le jour où le démon abattit le village et tua tous ses habitants porte un nom : le crépuscule rouge et la nuit qui a suivi le massacre aussi : la lune rouge.

Selon la légende, le ciel se serait peint de la couleur du sang. Encrant en lui toute la douleur et la peine des habitants. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, la lune devint écarlate.

Dès que le soleil se couche les yokais de la forêt de Konoha se réveillent de leur long sommeil et hante les villages afin de retrouver leur seigneur.

Alors oui c'est pour cela que je PURIFIE la maison, afin d'éviter que des esprits de mauvaises augures décident de rôder dans les parages.

- Il n'y a pas de danger…

- Jeune maître … Il y a encore une raison pour laquelle je fais ça.

- Qui est ?

- Aujourd'hui est un terrible jour … Propice à la tuerie… Les âmes s'échauffent de colère et de rage sans que l'on sache pourquoi, viendraient-elles de la bête ? Quoiqu'il en soit le rouge teintera le ciel ce soir.

Je méditais les paroles de Momo. Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de très croyant, il est donc difficile de croire à son histoire de démon enragé et de réincarnation. Franchement je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Mais je dois avouer que le mythe du démon renard m'intrigue beaucoup, on ne sait rien au final de cette histoire, à part le massacre qui a eu lieu. Pourquoi avoir détruit Konoha et éliminé ses habitants ?

Le crépuscule rouge … Une nuit faite de souffrance et de larme…

Je me retournai dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une quelconque réaction de la part de mon frère.

Il était là, fixant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, le paysage au loin se colorant d'orange. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux transperçaient quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir.

Sa prise sur ma taille se resserra et son regard ne dévia pas une seule seconde de l'astre.

_Pourquoi ?_

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Des idées sur les évènements futurs ?**

**Pourquoi parler de démon dans cette fiction ? Quel est le rapport avec les geishas ? Y aura t-il du fantastique ?**

**Telle est la question ...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Crépuscule rouge

**Titre : Geisha**

**Auteure : Vorpaline**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Note de l'auteur :** **BON ! DSL de ce petit retard, pour commencer j'avais prévu de poster la suite le mardi 4 mars mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas fait ... Pour des raisons de boulot... Je suis surchargée de travail en ce moment donc ce n'est pas facile d'être ponctuelle. De plus, on peut dire que ce chapitre m'a donné bcp de fil à retordre.**

**Note de dernière minute : MERCI PANDORE.S POUR AVOIR CORRIGE CE CHAPITRE MEME SI TON PU*AIN D'ORDI A PLANTE EN COURS DE ROUTE XD **

**Le chapitre 3 risque d'arriver hors tard également, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Pour ce chapitre vous pouvez sortir les mouchoirs, enfin, tout du moins j'espère réussir à vous faire verser une petite larmichette XD =)**

**Petite particularité : j'ai prévu, si vous le souhaitez, deux musiques en fond sonore.**

_La première : Project Zero 4 Soundtrack: The Tsukimori Song, à écouter en commençant directement la lecture de ce chapitre__._

_La deuxième : jigoku shoujo futakomori OST suimen no tsuki , à écouter à partir de ce symbole * (que j'ai placé en début de phrase donc normalement on ne peut pas le louper)._

**Je pense n'avoir rien oublié... Donc**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

******_Réponse aux reviews :_**

******_Matt : De rien XD Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction ! Ca fait tellement plaisir ! Merci à profusion =) J'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire jusqu'au bout =)_**

******_Guest : Merci bcp =) Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. " Comment on sent trop le dramatique là" je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait rire =) Sasuke aura bien d'autres personnes à taquiner par la suite XD Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Tu fais une campagne de PUB mdr ! Oui je la connais cette fiction =) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Crépuscule rouge**

POV Normal

La nuit venait de tomber.

Le ciel s'était embrasé, dominé par une lune brûlante.

Des langues dorées léchaient le ciel, et de petites étoiles s'échappaient de leur emprise pour scintiller dans l'espace.

_Plus aucuns cris ne furent poussés. Plus aucunes larmes ne furent versées. _

XXX

**Flashback **

POV Sasuke

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'avais décidé de descendre vers le village pour faire deux, trois achats. J'avais vu sur un des étalages une jolie barrette de jade qui irait à merveille à mère, j'ai donc décidé de lui faire la surprise en lui offrant demain matin au petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas si tard lorsque je suis sorti, pourtant absolument tous les commerces étaient fermés.

Il n'y avait strictement personne dans les rues, à croire que Momo leur avait passé le message : « Barricadez-vous à l'intérieur de vos maisons, mettez des charmes sur les portes et les fenêtres, ne ressortez seulement que lorsque le jour sera levé ! Cette nuit appartient aux démons ! ».

Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'elle. Mais en attendant, _j'étais seul._

L'atmosphère était incroyablement lourde, tandis que je relevais ma tête pour admirer le ciel.

_Rouge_, c'est l'unique caractéristique qui correspondait le mieux pour décrire cette fin de journée.

Des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de mon corps, remontant le long de mes bras et de ma nuque.

Je n'avais pas spécialement peur, j'étais juste mal à l'aise…

_Quelque chose clochait… _

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Une grosse boule se compressait contre ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que les bruits s'amplifiaient, que l'air se refroidissait et que les ombres grandissaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

_Je n'avais plus aucune envie de rester ici._

Je fis demi-tour et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Il n'y avait aucune raison de courir…Mais cela me rassurais de savoir que j'allais _m'enfuir d'ici_, plus vite je m'éloignerais de cet endroit mieux je me sentirais. Je pris un raccourci en passant par le petit chemin de terre qui contournait les résidences Uchiwa, qu'il fallait habituellement traverser pour rejoindre ma maison. Je dévalais la pente escarpée, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas remarqué la branche emprisonnée entre les rochers, et me la pris de plein fouet. Je dégringolais jusqu'en bas, atterrissant la tête la première dans l'eau.

- Aaah …. Ma tête…

Je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains dans l'espoir de me remettre les idées en place. J'avais la tête qui tournait et un arrière-goût de fer dans la bouche.

- Ouhhh…

M'asseyant sur les genoux, je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour sortir du brouillard dans lequel était plongée ma vision.

- Haaa…

Soupirant de soulagement lorsque je distinguais de nouveau les choses autour de moi, je me risquais à examiner les possibles séquelles dues à ma chute. Et…

- Qu'est-ce que …

Mes mains étaient couvertes d'un fluide carmin, je me ruais vers le ruisseau pour voir mes blessures et me figea net lorsque mon reflet… _n'apparut pas dans l'eau._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque qu'elle devint de plus en plus rouge, le liquide devenait plus épais et pâteux. La bouche grande ouverte, je dirigeais mon regard vers _la source_…

_Le quartier de ma famille…_

_Mon visage était couvert de sang… Mais pas du mien._

XXX

POV Normal

Le visage droit et sévère, l'attention du chef de famille était entièrement portée vers le ciel.

La couleur rougeoyante de celui-ci ne laissait guère place à une atmosphère d'allégresse.

- Tout va bien ?

L'esquisse d'un sourire apparut sur les traits autoritaires de Fugaku et étrangement la pièce se réchauffa.

- Oui.

Une réponse franche et directe, son époux ne ferait jamais dans la demi-mesure.

Mikoto pouffa discrètement et l'enlaça par derrière, posant délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule tendue de son mari, n'oubliant pas au passage de déposer un baiser papillon sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- _Tout ira bien._

- Je sais.

- _Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour eux._

_- _…

- _Ca a commencé… _Reprit Mikoto, son visage voilé par la tristesse.

Et dans cette intimité, Fugaku se retourna, exposant ainsi, son anxiété grandissante à sa femme, il serra si fort Mikoto dans ses bras que celle-ci crut étouffer.

Elle se détacha posément de son emprise, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son torse puissant. La belle jeune femme remonta ses caresses jusqu'au visage de son homme et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait encore lui donner, l'accompagnant dans sa souffrance.

Elle le savait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais il aurait besoin de s'abandonner, de pleurer, il en avait le droit désormais, _autant de temps passé à imaginer ce jour, fut pour lui la plus grande de ses batailles, et pour d'autres, le combat venait tout juste de commencer._

XXX

POV Sasuke

Je m'avançais prudemment dans l'allée, longeant les murs sur la pointe des pieds, je continuais de marcher jusqu'à atteindre les premières maisons. _J'étais terrorisé_, tellement que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frotter mes avant-bras avec mes mains, sans remarquer que j'étalais le sang sur toute leur longueur.

_Le silence total._

Pas même le doux son que produisaient les crépitements du bois lorsque celui-ci se faisait _consumer par les flammes_. Aucune lumière ne se dégageait des foyers.

- Mon oncle ? Ma tante ? Suppliais-je, en frappant sur les poutres de bois qui encadraient les shojis.

Personne ne me répondit alors je ne réfléchis plus davantage et j'ouvris violemment la porte.

Une odeur pestilentielle s'élevait dans l'air, tellement forte que je bouchais mon nez pour éviter que la puanteur des lieux ne me fasse vomir.

Je ne voyais absolument rien, la pièce étant plongée dans le noir le plus total, je continuais d'avancer à tâtons, et pour la deuxième fois en cette soirée, je m'écroulais douloureusement sur le sol, mon pied ayant percuté quelque chose de mou et froid.

- Haaa ! Non d'un kami !

Soufflant de rage je me tournais et agrippa ce foutu truc qui m'avait fait tomber, mais ma voix se bloqua au fond de ma gorge quand je reconnus la chose étendue à mes côtés.

- AAAAH !

Libéré de mon souffle, je hurlais et balançais _le cadavre_ sur le sol, reculant jusqu'au bord de la maison, finissant par tomber -_comme toujours- _ne m'étant pas arrêté à cause de la frayeur.

- Ma tante… Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar, dites moi que je rêve…

Je restais planté là, sans rien faire, les yeux exorbités, mes lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son ne vienne en sortir. Des sanglots commençaient à me monter à la gorge que je ravalais aussi sec.

Me relevant difficilement, je continuais à contempler bêtement en clignant des yeux la maison de mon oncle et ma tante sans oser y croire. Et lorsque mon regard se porta sur la rue principale, ma respiration se coupa, littéralement.

_Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. _Partout, il y en avait absolument partout ! Cette vision paraissait d'autant plus cauchemardesque par la couleur ensanglantée de la voûte céleste.

Les formes allongées sur le sol étaient recouvertes d'ombres _rouges,_ causées par les rayons du soleil couchant.

- Au secours… Murmurais-je.

XXX

POV Normal

Admirant le village depuis la tour de guet, Itachi inspira profondément, et relâcha la pression accumulée depuis _ces derniers jours_ en soufflant longuement.

- La lune sera _fatalement _splendide cette nuit…

La suite de ses mots mourut dans le fond de sa gorge, fermant les yeux, il encocha une flèche, qu'il brûla sur la pointe prévue à cet effet et la _décocha_.

Les toits de paille et de chaume brûlèrent instantanément, le feu se propageant facilement grâce à la proximité des bâtisses entre elles.

- Jamais je ne vous demanderai de me pardonner… Et il me reste encore une chose à faire.

Ses prunelles sombres dévisagèrent _le palais Uchiwa…_

XXX

POV Sasuke

- Je veux m'en aller ! Maman ! Itachi !

Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me le permettre, slalomant entre les corps, je refusais catégoriquement de regarder par terre et de m'arrêter ! C'est un cauchemar, juste un putain de rêve ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

- Momo !

Je fonçais droit sur les portes coulissantes que j'ouvris d'un geste sûr, grimpant tout en haut des escaliers à quatre pattes, je m'époumonais à appeler cette crétine qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle !

- Momo ! Mo…

Elle était là… Etendue sur le sol, pataugeant dans son propre sang, une expression étrangement sereine peinte sur le visage.

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau, je vomis tripes et boyaux sans aucune retenue. Je sentais mes larmes déferler, me brouillant la vue, ma respiration faisant des va-et-vient.

- Momo…

Avec toute la force qui me restait, je titubais jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents, répétant sans le vouloir le nom de ma gouvernante.

- Maman ? Papa …

Posant mes deux mains sur la porte sombre et massive, je parvins à l'ouvrir avec beaucoup de difficulté, étant donné que mes mains barbouillées de sang glissaient sur la surface en bois vernis.

_-Quelques jours plus tard, je réalisais que les poignées pour ce genre de porte existaient-_

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi ce jour-là faisait sans aucun doute partie de l'apothéose de mes cauchemars. _

_Car jamais, même dans mes songes les plus insolites, non jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible._

* * *

POV Sasuke

Seuls quelques bégaiements sortirent de ma bouche, trahissant mon état de profonde confusion.

- Grand-frère ?

Devant moi se tenait …_ Un monstre._ Au pied de celui-ci, se trouvait deux corps l'un sur l'autre, fermement enlacé. _Nos parents._

*- Tachi ? Répétais-je.

Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Il était juste là, planté devant moi sans rien dire, me regardant droit dans les yeux, le visage assombri.

- Pourquoi ?

_-Furent les seules paroles que je réussis à dire ce soir là-_

Ma voix partit dans les aigus et mes larmes retombèrent de plus belle.

- Pars …

- …

- VA T-EN !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour déguerpir en toute hâte. Hurlant et pleurant comme un bébé.

Je courais, encore et encore … Plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Mon esprit _et mon cœur_ n'arrivèrent toujours pas à accepter la vérité. Si bien que pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne réfléchissais plus. Continuant à dévaler la route jusqu'au village … _En feu._

Les villageois criaient à tous les coins de rues. Certains d'entre eux s'acharnaient à éteindre le feu, d'autres encore limitaient la propagation des flammes en dressant des murs de pierre entre les maisons. Complètement inconscient du massacre qui se trouvait au pied de leur village. La panique était totale, ils étaient tous en train de se bousculer sans ménagement, écrasant les plus faibles, ne les voyant même pas.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin dans cet essaim de panique, mais quelqu'un me poussa brutalement au sol.

A quatre pattes je m'aventurais entre les corps, je refusais de mourir comme ça ! Père et Mère n'auraient jamais souhaité une telle chose ! Jamais ! Momo non plus d'ailleurs …

- Par où, par où ?

Examinant les alentours, je regardais dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'apercevoir … Je ne sais pas moi ! N'importe quoi !

Je relevais subitement la tête lorsque je reconnus le hennissement d'un cheval qui galopait vers moi.

Je le stoppai à l'aide de geste sûr et doux, caressant le bout de son nez jusqu'à son encolure pour le calmer.

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je saisis sa crinière et en prenant un peu d'élan je montais sur son dos.

- En avant !

Les habitants de Miwa s'écartèrent de notre chemin, allant jusqu'à sauter pour se jeter hors de notre trajectoire.

Je laissais derrière moi ce village maudit emprisonné par les flammes.

Nous galopions jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Arrivé au sommet de la colline boisée, j'ordonnais à la jument de s'arrêter.

De loin je pouvais encore voir les maisons s'effondrer, le feu réduisant tout en cendre. Bientôt Miwa n'existerait plus. Et la famille Uchiwa avec.

Mais une chose encore plus étonnante se produisit. Le feu ne cessait de grimper, et lorsque le vent se mit à souffler, les flammes dansèrent avec ses courants, tant et si bien_ qu'elles se transformèrent en de gigantesques queues, qui caressèrent avec allégresse la lune ensanglantée. Accueillants comme il se devait l'émergence de sa malice._

-Momo … _Le renard…_

Serrant les dents jusqu'à m'en briser la mâchoire, je tirais d'un coup sec sur la crinière de la jument lui ordonnant implicitement de partir d'ici. Elle ne dut pas apprécier car après avoir brusquement accéléré, elle rua sur place et finit par me faire tomber.

Je n'eus même plus la force de me relever, _encore une fois. _Alors je restais là, allongé sur le sol, la fraîcheur de l'herbe contrastait avec la couleur chaude du ciel, m'apaisant quelque peu, mais au final mon esprit ne cessait de demander, inlassablement : _pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi_ ?

Et en cette fin de soirée, un hurlement terrifiant déchira le calme de la forêt, les oiseaux s'envolèrent et les spectateurs curieux s'enfuirent à toutes pattes, laissant à son sort la silhouette maculée de sang, parcourue de larmes.

* * *

_POV Sasuke_

_J'essuyais les traces humides collées sur mes joues avec les pans de mon kimono, après mettre rendu compte que les parchemins reliés gondolaient sous l'assaut de mon chagrin._

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela soit si dur de raconter ce passage de ma vie, le temps n'efface pas aussi facilement nos sentiments en fin de compte…_

_- Bonsoir beauté ! Dixit mon kitsune tout en embrassant mes lèvres, alors ? Ça avance ton machin ? _

_Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses baisers, ils ont toujours eu le don de me calmer, mais ils pourront toujours crever en enfer, lui et ses surnoms pourris, pour que je lui dise de vive voix !_

_- Mon machin comme tu dis, avance doucement mais sûrement, d'ailleurs je peux t'affirmer que l'on va arriver à un passage très intéressant de l'histoire._

_- Ah ouais lequel ? Mais t'as pleuré ?_

_- Notre rencontre. La ferme crétin…_

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon ... **

**Sasuke : Belle entrée en matière...**

**Vorp : Thank ! **

**Sasuke : Plus sérieusement, tu as été horrible avec moi ! J'ai souffert dans le vrai manga et maintenant je souffre aussi dans les fictions ! Y'en à marre à la fin !**

**Vorp : Oh ! arrête de te plaindre 5 min ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert cul de poule !**

**Sasuke : ... Hystérique des cheveux ... Au passage c'est "canard"..**

**Vorp : Chacun son kiff trésor =)**

**Sasuke : Mais dans quoi elle m'a embarqué...**

**Vorp : Crois-moi tu seras plus qu'enthousiaste dans le chapitre 3 =)**

**Sasuke : Heu... Je ne pense pas dès le début...**

**Votre verdict pour ce chapitre ?**

**De quoi parlait Fugaku ? Qu'est ce qui se cache derrière le mystérieux Itachi ? Lui pourtant si gentil dans le premier chapitre. Que va t-il bien pouvoir arriver à notre Sasuke désormais... Et je tiens à rajouter : qu'il y a sans aucun doute bien plus que des flammes derrière le démon renard, après tout ... N'ai-je pas parlé de réincarnation ? Mais peut on réellement parler de ça ?**

**Telle est la question.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Danzo

**Titre : Geisha**

**Auteure : Vorpaline**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Note de l'auteur :** **Je m'excuse (comme d'habitude) pour le retard. Alors, quelques petites modifications dans ce chapitre. J'avais au départ prévue la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke dans ce chapitre. Cependant il me semblait beaucoup trop long (c'est plus "chiant" à lire après XD), par conséquent j'ai séparé ce chapitre en deux parties. Donc DSL mais la rencontre ne sera pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le suivant. PARDON !**

**Le chapitre 4 arrivera lui aussi hors tard (Oui parce que le plan du chapitre entier était gravé dans ma tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai eu le temps (courage?) d'écrire la deuxième partie.**

**Enfin, j'ai utilisé certain terme, par exemple _Shogun, _MAIS je n'ai pas appliqué la définition exacte de ce terme, en effet, pour le besoin de ma fiction j'ai dû modifier certaine chose. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ces moments là je préviendrai toujours (comme ceci).  **

_**Pour ceux ou celles qui douteraient, j'ai déjà entièrement écris mon scénario. Donc rien n'est fait au hasard (juste au cas où XD) **_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Matt : Merci =) DSL mais pour la rencontre il faudra encore attendre :P Dans ce chapitre encore des révélations (mais c'est pour la continuité de l'histoire, enfin tu me diras pour l'autre aussi, mais bon, là c'est à des degrés différents XD) = tu ne devrais donc pas être trop perdu (je l'espère !). Faire souffrir Sasuke est un passe temps dont on ne se lassera jamais XD BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**Mangasdu03 : Oui c'est vrai, tout s'est brusquement accéléré, mais c'est pour le besoin de la fiction, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il est vrai que j'ai donné bcp de rythme au précédent chapitre (mais dans un massacre je trouvais que c'était l'idéal en matière de tempo). Mais ne tkt pas, dans celui-ci, on reprend un rythme normal =) J'espère que cela ne t'as pas gêné outre mesure et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. BONNE LECTURE ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3, 1epartie : Danzo, l'empereur tyran détrôné par le clan des chiens vaillants **

POV Sasuke.

La première chose qui me fit ouvrir les yeux fut la puanteur qui se dégageait des environs. Mon nez ainsi que mes yeux me picotent affreusement, l'odeur qui errait aux alentours était épaisse et agressive.

Au début, je pensais que cette fumée venait des ruines qu'étaient sans aucun doute devenu mon village natal.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongé sur un futon, dans une pièce très humble où se consumait un petit feu de bois au centre de la maison, une couverture avait été déposé sur mon corps jusqu'à me couvrir la moitié du visage.

Je laissais mon regard balayer l'intérieur de la maison, et je compris rapidement que si la fumée me faisait autant tourner la tête, c'était parce la pièce où j'avais été déposé, était entièrement calfeutrée, chaque ouverture, portes comme fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'épaisses toiles en papier de riz.

Mon inspection se termina assez rapidement grâce à mes maux de tête qui étaient revenus me dire bonjour. Ma tête me semblait si lourde que je crus durant un instant qu'on l'avait agressé à coup de marteau.

Je finis par déglutir avec difficulté, ma bouche étant à la fois pâteuse et sèche. Sans compter qu'un goût atroce restait fixé au fond de ma gorge et à ma langue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Comme je n'arrivais plus à tenir, je laissais le sommeil - ou plutôt la migraine - m'emporter dans un trou noir et trouble.

XXX

POV Normal.

- Ca va aller … Tout ira bien à présent … Tu es en sécurité.

- Non ! Pourquoi ?! Chi … Quoi …

- Calme-toi ! Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu es en sécurité ici, alors cesse de te débattre je t'en prie ! Tu vas finir par te blesser !

- Pourquoi…

De nombreuses larmes venaient noyer son visage déjà bien arrangé. J'avais réussi à nettoyer tout le sang qui s'était englué sur sa peau. Fort heureusement le liquide ne provenait pas d'éventuelles blessures qu'il aurait pu se faire. La seule plaie qu'il possédait, était une jolie bosse sur le front, à supposer qu'il avait dû se cogner je ne sais où.

- Va mieux l'marmot ?

Un vieillard que je connaissais bien venait de rentrer avec toute la discrétion qui lui était due, c'est-à-dire aucune …

- Moins fort Papi. J'ai déjà bien du mal à le soigner si en plus tu arrives ici façon foire aux bestiaux…

- Oh pardon… C'te p'tiote femme veut d'jà jouer l'maîtresse d'maison… Et c'te mioche ? Cha s'rétablit ?

- Malheureusement non, il n'arrête pas de pleurer. Ses cauchemars deviennent de plus en plus virulents et il ne cesse de murmurer des morceaux de phrases ou des mots sans queue ni tête. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il essaye de dire, c'est incompréhensible.

- C'te fièvre qui l'fait délirer pardi.

- Et elle ne cesse de s'aggraver grand père. Il lui faut un médecin ou bien des médicaments sinon il mourra !

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens, fillette ! S'il ne parvient pas à combattre s'traumatisme alors oui il crèvera la bouche ouverte!

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il doit avoir à peine 8 ans !

- Fait t'caprice, c'te ben le moment… Si t'veux l'sauver qu'à c'la n'tienne, mais il en va d'ta responsabilité jeune fille, j'espère que t'sais c'que tu fais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papi, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Je refuse de laisser mourir une aussi jeune personne. Peux-tu aller me chercher de l'eau et des linges propres s'il-te-plaît ?

- Et en plus j'dois faire l'laquais … C'te bonne femme je vous jure.

Grommela mon cher et tendre grand-père, pourtant je n'en ratais pas une miette. Il avait discrètement tourné la tête pour observer le jeune garçon. Sous ses airs bourru et son embonpoint, il avait réellement un cœur en or. Et je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais un enfant mourir sous son toit.

Quitte à dépenser de l'argent pour des médicaments.

XXX

POV Sasuke.

Alors que j'ouvris les yeux pour la seconde fois me semble-t-il, je fus frappé par la lumière vive qui traversait la maison de part en part.

- Mmh…

Je rabattis la couverture sur mon corps, m'enfouissant le plus loin possible sous la couette. Il faisait chaud là-dessous, peut-être un peu trop, mais au moins je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

J'avais une vague idée des évènements précèdent. A part évidemment le meurtre de mes parents, de Momo et de mon village, je me souvenais d'une odeur très désagréable, d'une voix douce et sûre et d'une sensation de fraicheur sur mon front. Pas grand-chose en somme.

- Tu es réveillé ! C'est merveilleux !

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers l'origine de la voix, reconnaissant sans difficulté la personne qui m'avait parlé durant mon sommeil, si je puis dire.

Elle était jolie. Mais banale, le genre de paysanne que l'on pourrait croiser à chaque coin de rue. De longs cheveux bruns avec des yeux de la même couleur, de petite taille, la peau dorée par le soleil. La simplicité incarnée. Cependant elle arborait un magnifique sourire, qui faisait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, tout son charme.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ?

Elle s'accroupit devant moi et commença à prendre ma température. Je ne bougeais pas. Elle était inoffensive après tout. N'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ria-t-elle. Tu as été gravement malade tu sais, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Tu as été dans le coma, durant deux semaines.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un son inaudible. Les yeux écarquillés, je lui intimais de continuer. Son sourire se fit encore plus doux, et elle se pencha dans le but d'embrasser mon front. Mais à la dernière minute, la surprise passée, je me reculais.

Ma réaction dût la surprendre car elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans me lâcher du regard, mais elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur. Son sourire était déjà revenu.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre. Ta température était extrêmement basse, tu étais à ça de l'hypothermie, me dit-elle en montrant l'espace qu'il y avait entre ses deux doigts, c'est-à-dire presque rien.

- Mais heureusement tu n'avais aucune blessure grave. Juste quelques écorchures par ci par là et une belle bosse sur le crâne.

Je mis ma main dans mes cheveux mais ne sentis rien. Enfin si, il fallait vraiment que je me les lave. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas la fumée qui m'avait donné mal à la tête.

- Deux semaines, murmurai-je.

- Alors tu parles ! Pendant une minute j'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu l'usage de ta voix !

Je baissais les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser les siens. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler.

- Je t'ai trouvé à l'orée de la forêt, enchaina-t-elle. Tant mieux. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne me forcerait pas à raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Tu étais couvert de sang séché et complètement congelé. J'ignore combien de temps tu étais resté allongé là. Mais en tout cas je peux te dire que tu as eu énormément de chance. N'importe qui aurait pu te prendre et te vendre !

Un sourire cynique apparu sur mes lèvres. De la chance ? A qui le dis-tu …

- C'était la nuit de la _lune rouge_, quand je t'ai trouvé.

Et alors ? Va-t-elle -elle aussi- me faire un cours de démonologie ? C'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

- J'étais de passage dans le coin avec mon grand-père. On devait se rendre à Miwa pour vendre nos productions mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés…

Il n'y avait plus rien.

- Le village avait disparu. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant. Quant au seigneur et à sa famille…

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air par le nez pour éviter d'attirer son attention. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer.

- Nous n'avons trouvé que toi. Tu étais l'unique survivant.

Non c'est faux. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir survécu.

- Nous t'avons enroulé dans une couverture bien chaude, puis nous sommes repartis chez nous.

J'ai dû leur causer beaucoup de problèmes.

- Je connais ce regard, me sourit-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu dois avoir une bonne étoile, parce que finalement tu n'as eu besoin d'aucun médicament pour guérir. Il fallait juste veiller à ce que ta température ne refasse pas des allés et venues.

Cela me soulageait en effet. Au moins comme ça, j'étais sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à dépenser de l'argent pour mes soins. D'une part parce que j'avais horreur d'avoir une dette envers quelqu'un, d'autre part parce que je n'avais strictement pas un rond à leur donner.

- Tu as faim ?

J'avalerais une cargaison de riz. Mais là non plus, je n'avais pas envie d'user de leurs hospitalités.

XXX

Ce fut après un copieux repas que nous sortîmes. Et moi qui ne voulais pas abuser. En définitive, je fus gavé comme une oie. Mais vraiment. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de légumes de ma vie. Même si l'ensemble des aliments étaient restés simple. Bol de riz, une tonne de légumes – j'insiste, mais cela risque de me marquer à vie - et des petits poissons séchés.

Je portais mon bras devant mon visage afin de me protéger de la lumière du soleil qui m'éblouissait. Quand enfin je pus rouvrir les yeux, rien ne put me préparer à la vision qui s'offrit à moi.

La maison de la fille qui m'avait sauvé se situait tout en haut d'une colline. Directement en face, serpentait un chemin de terre qui descendait jusqu'en bas, tout droit vers les rizières qui entouraient le sentier de chaque côté. Le reste du paysage n'était qu'une infinie prairie d'herbe grasse et tendre. Des hommes et des femmes s'évertuaient à planter des touffes d'herbes dans l'eau peu profonde, les laissant patauger dans une eau qui leur remontait jusqu'aux genoux. Des enfants de mon âge piaillaient et couraient dans tous les sens, certains brandissaient des bâtons de bambous. Probablement essayaient-ils d'imiter les samouraïs ou alors ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Je n'avais jamais spécialement joué avec les enfants de mon village. J'ai toujours eu de gros problèmes de communication (excepté avec Itachi, Mère et parfois Momo). J'avais toujours eu du mal à aller vers les autres, alors je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que c'était de « s'amuser à plusieurs ». Ou alors je réfléchissais trop aussi.

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

Je reportais mon regard vers elle et finit par hocher la tête.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et quel âge as-tu ? Sans vouloir être trop indiscrète, me demanda-t-elle avec encore un de ses grands sourires. Mouais, c'était vraiment ce qui faisait son charme.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke et j'ai dix ans.

- Ah ! Ta voix! Elle est magnifique tu sais ! Eh mais tu es plus âgé que ce que je m'imaginais.

- Pardonne-moi d'être vieux…

Elle pouffa et m'envoya un clin d'œil.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu fais beaucoup plus jeune que ton âge voilà tout s'amusa-t-elle. Au fait je m'appelle Eri. Au passage je voulais te dire que j'ai dû brûler tes vêtements. Tu comprends ? Tâché de sang ils ne te serviraient plus à grand-chose de toute façon.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes vêtements avaient été changés. A la place de mon kimono crème, je portais un autre kimono mais celui-là était sobre, de couleur bleu nuit, avec aucun motif apparent.

- Peux-tu rester ici s'il te plaît ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je dois aller chercher quelqu'un et je reviens de suite.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, elle dévala la pente pieds nus. Je pouvais clairement voir sa silhouette se fondre dans le décor et à travers les paysans qui prirent le temps de s'arrêter à son passage, soit pour lui dire bonjour soit – et surtout- pour éviter d'être violemment bousculé.

- C'tune bonne p'tiote c'te gamine.

La personne qui venait de s'exprimer – si j'ose appeler cela une phrase- était un vigoureux grand-père, bien fait de sa personne. Il avait la peau brunie par le soleil, des rides dignes d'une tranchée, des épais cheveux gris coiffés en chonmage* et, si je savais encore compter, sept dents.

En y repensant, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Momo, tout rond et rose, les rides en plus – même si Momo n'était pas non plus un modèle de jeunesse –une grosse pêche pourrie en somme.

De justesse je plaquais la paume de main sur ma bouche, dissimulant l'infime rire qui menaçait de sortir, mais l'image présente dans mon esprit n'était pas prête de s'envoler. Juste au cas où, je me mordis la langue. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

- Qu'esche ta moustique ? T'veux cor gerber ? J'espère pour té qu'tu n'vas po causer de soucis supplémentaire à la tiote, me sermonna-t-il avec l'index pointé dans ma direction.

Oh Kami-sama. Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, et en plus il mâchait la moitié de ses mots, ça devait sûrement être dû à son épouvantable dentition. Quand je pense à Momo qui critiquait ma façon de parler. La pauvre en aurait perdu sa foi avec un tel personnage, parce que là, niveau vocabulaire c'est zéro.

- T'sais qu'ma p'tite fille est restée à t'chevet d'jour comme d'nuit pendant deux chemaines ? N'oublie pas d'la remercier morpion ! Ou t'feras connaissance avec m'bâton !

Oui, Papi Pêche. Sujet, verbe, complément, on y est presque. Sinon la conversation risque d'être difficilement abordable.

- Mais t'es bouché l'marmot ?

Non mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

- Par Inari ! Ça va faire une heure que je retourne le village pour te retrouver afin de te prévenir que Sasuke était guéri ! Suffoqua-t-elle, essoufflée par sa course de toute à l'heure.

- Arrête d'hurler on dirait t'mère !

Eri soupira longuement toute en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. A mon avis, elle devait avoir l'habitude des extravagances de son – si j'avais correctement compris, ce que je doutais fort – grand-père.

- Sasuke je te présente mon grand-père mais aussi le doyen de ce village : Fuminori.

Là je dus vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'esclaffer. Pour quelqu'un dont le prénom signifiait « règle de la littérature et de l'écrit » on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était l'exemple à suivre.

- Chachuke ? Alors chécha t'nom.

Avec un petit peu moins de « Ch ».

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

- Tch !

Papi pêche partit soudainement, sans même daigner me regarder.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui. Il est toujours comme ça, il a horreur de montrer ce qu'il ressent. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est vraiment heureux de savoir que tu t'es rétabli, me dit-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Je ne le prenais pas mal. L'habitude je suppose. J'avais toute mon enfance derrière moi – certes loin d'être finie mais ce n'est qu'une façon de parler- en matière d'entrainement de « face de glace ». Merci Père.

XXX

Suite au départ de Papi pêche, Eri décida de me faire une visite guidée de son village.

Nous descendîmes la colline, puis nous parcourûmes l'allée d'un pas léger, prenant tout notre temps pour marcher. Dans les rizières les paysans chantaient, mais beaucoup d'entre eux se stoppèrent à notre passage. Me dévisageant de leurs yeux suspicieux, et me jetant des regards méfiants. Même de dos je les sentais me surveiller. S'ils désiraient être discrets, c'était raté.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux. Ils sont suffisamment stupides pour penser qu'un enfant représenterait un quelconque danger, m'explique-t-elle en esquivent l'énorme bœuf qui manqua de l'écraser.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu gardes tes bêtes ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- S'cuse Eri …

Le jeune garçon joignit ses deux mains en guise d'excuse et se précipita dans l'autre sens, son bâton de bambou à la main.

- Quel empoté…

- Pourquoi tout le monde semble si … Agité ?

- Ignores-tu ce qui se passe dans ce pays ?

- Disons plutôt que je ne suis pas spécialement au courant. Oui bon, en fait je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à ce genre de chose, sauf si cela avait un impact sur la production de confiserie. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- En même temps à ton âge on ne s'intéresse pas à la politique, songea-t-elle. Très bien, alors je vais tout t'expliquer. La personne qui dirige notre pays se nomme l'empereur.

… Je ne suis pas dans une telle ignorance, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais un petit rappel ne me ferait pas de mal non plus.

- Sous le règne de Tobirama-sama, l'empereur qui a précédé le règne du _tyran_, le shogunat ou une sorte de … Police, si tu préfères, fut instauré. Ce fut le premier, et par ailleurs le dernier, shogunat créé. A la tête de cette police, qui se devait de protéger les habitants sur la totalité du continent, se trouvait la famille Inuzuka.

- Le clan qui détient le pouvoir impérial en ce moment ?

- Oui. Et heureusement qu'ils ont réussi à le récupérer, sinon je ne sais ce qui serait advenu de notre pays…

- …

- Où en étais-je ?

- Au shogun.

- Ah oui ! Eh bien… L'empereur, Tobirama-sama, fut sauvagement assassiné par la pire enflure qui n'ait jamais foulé cette Terre ! _Danzo._

Lui en revanche je le connaissais. Mon père avait participé au coup d'Etat pour le renverser. A cette époque, il avait prêté serment de fidélité au Shogun, donc à la famille Inuzuka, afin de les aider à mettre un terme à la dictature de Danzo. Par contre …

- Le Shogunat est une police c'est ça ? Alors c'est par devoir envers leur seigneur que cette famille a décidé de reprendre le pouvoir ?

- Oui et non. En fait Tobirama-sama a épousé une Inuzuka. Le père de cette femme était un Daimyo, un chef de clan. Et cette famille avait déjà pris l'habitude de protéger les plus faibles. Disons que leur champ d'action s'est agrandi lorsque l'empereur a décrété qu'il était temps que la sécurité soit renforcée dans le pays. Pour les aider il y avait les Daimyos. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus de shogunat, depuis qu'ils ont repris le flambeau, m'explique-t-elle.

- Donc les villages sont menacés ?

- Oui. Danzo n'est pas mort. Ce lâche s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes ! Ses fidèles engagent des bandits et des mercenaires pour faire brûler des villages entiers ! Dont le tien a été la victime !

Pas exactement.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. On n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers par ici.

- Plus personne ne peut faire la police ?

- Malheureusement… L'empereur actuel a encore beaucoup de problème pour assurer son autorité sur les autres clans, enfin, ceux fidèles au tyran. D'où les tensions diplomatiques. Et les familles qui sont fidèles à l'empereur sont anéanties par les _Ambus,_ le clan de Danzo. Et pour couronner le tout, on raconte que ce mécréant prépare des alliances politiques avec les barbares qui menacent nos frontières !

Un joli plat de nouilles cette histoire. Si je devais résumer je dirais qu'il y avait l'empereur, le shogun et les daimyos. L'empereur à la main mise sur tous les autres organismes, donc c'est lui qui prend toutes les décisions. Le shogun se charge de la sécurité du pays par le biais des daimyos, les chefs de clans. Les Inuzukas désormais famille impériale ne peuvent plus assurer le shogunat, donc les daimyos prennent les décisions - au sujet de la sécurité - à leur place. Et enfin, il y a trop de discordances entre les clans opposés pour espérer régler le problème au plus vite.

J'ai failli oublier le cadeau bonus : _les barbares_.

- Rassure-toi, les trois quart des clans soutiennent notre empereur. C'est juste que les rebelles représentent un réel danger. Et Danzo aussi, surtout s'il arrive à convaincre les barbares de l'aider à reprendre le pouvoir.

Je n'ai pas peur. Mais uniquement parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'une guerre pouvait engendrer.

XXX

Cela va bientôt faire une heure que nous marchions. D'un commun accord, nous nous sommes arrêtés, afin de nous reposer sur le flan d'une colline. L'herbe bien grasse me chatouillait les pieds, mais cela me faisait un bien fou_. _Je fermais les yeux, et laissait le vent jouer avec mes cheveux.

- Tu sais Sasuke, pour quelqu'un de ton âge je trouve que tu t'exprimes drôlement bien.

- Ma grand-mère a toujours été très sévère sur ce point.

Désolé Momo. Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas qui je suis. Quoique… Je me demande si cela aurait réellement de l'importance à ses yeux. Après tout, je n'étais que le fils d'un daimyo, _pas d'un empereur, je n'avais aucun sang royal en moi._

- Je vois. Tant mieux ! Imagine si tu t'étais mis à parler comme grand-père !

Un frisson d'horreur traversa ma colonne vertébrale.

- Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire à présent ? Ricana-t-elle, parce qu'elle avait bien vu ma grimace.

- … Je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

- Tu peux rester ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Et Papi pêche ?

- Qui ?

- Ton … Grand-père.

- Oh ! Joli surnom même si je ne vois pas très bien le rapport, s'amusa-t-elle. Il t'aime bien, je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient à te garder avec nous.

- Hn.

Espérons.

Il fallait que je fasse le point dans ma tête. Eri avait eu l'amabilité de me proposer de rester. J'allais donc faire le plus possible pour les aider dans leur travail, c'était la moindre des choses. Mais au moins j'avais un toit, j'étais vivant et en bonne santé. Quant à Itachi et ce qui a bien pu le pousser à faire ça… Eh bien j'y réfléchirai plus tard. D'abord prendre du recul pour avoir l'esprit clair. Ensuite chercher une explication plausible – s'il y en a une - à son comportement. _Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose. Jamais mon frère n'aurait fait une chose pareille, jamais. Sauf s'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. Et je comptais bien la découvrir._

**A suivre.**

* * *

_Chonmage : Est une sorte de chignon que les hommes japonais portaient durant l'époque Edo. On reconnaît cette coiffure facilement parce qu'en général le dessus du crâne des hommes était rasé. _

* * *

**Sasuke : Je savais bien que tu allais gâcher quelque chose**

**V : Toi de toute façon tu sais toujours tout !**

**Sasuke : C'est ce qui fait mon charme**

**V : ...**

**Mouais... Bon ! Alors dans ce chapitre quelques révélations mais rien de bien méchant (Savoir lire entre les lignes ?). **

**Dans le prochain chapitre des révélations du même genre notamment sur les démons (j'ai dis "les" ?) et sur un certain clan... **

**Qu'est ce que Sasuke va bien pouvoir faire vis-à-vis d'Itachi ? Va-t-il rester longtemps dans cette bourgade avec la famille d'Eri ? Ou va t-il ENCORE lui arriver quelque chose ...**

**Telle est la question.**


	5. Chapitre 3 : 2e partie

**Titre : Geisha**

**Auteure : Vorpaline**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

* * *

_**Réponses aux review :**_

_**Mangasdu03 : Re ! Naruto fait son apparition dans ce chapitre :) **_

_**Matt : **__**Salut mec ! Seul représentant de la communauté masculine ! (j'espère vraiment que tu sois un garçon parce que sinon je me sentirais bien conne (Ps : si tu es bien un homme ne me troll pas non plus en disant que tu es fille Stp XD). Sasuke aime trop son frère pour vouloir le tuer. Ne tkt pas pour le système politique :) Tu n'as pas besoin de le comprendre pour suivre la fiction. De toute façon certains éléments reviendront à plusieurs reprise. Tu ne seras pas perdu normalement. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3, 2e partie : Les guerriers mystérieux et le dobe obsédé**

POV Sasuke

Allongé sur mon futon de fortune, j'admirais les tâches de moisissure verte, noire avec des taches blanches – magnifique assortiment de couleur - sur les planches en bois que composait le plafond.

Cela faisait une semaine que je vivais avec Eri et Papi pêche. Je faisais le plus possible pour les aider, même si j'étais vraiment une catastrophe ambulante. Je n'avais jamais travaillé avant, alors je découvrais « le dur labeur » comme le disait Eri, et ce n'était rien de le dire.

Etrangement, elle était persuadée que j'étais un simple enfant de commerçant. Pour rentrer dans son jeu – à dire vrai ça m'arrangeait – je lui avais demandé comment elle avait deviné. Elle m'a simplement répondu que ça voyait sur mes mains et à ma couleur de peau. Armée de son sourire éclatant, elle m'expliqua que ma peau était beaucoup trop blanche pour avoir un jour travaillé dehors, et que mes mains n'étaient pas du tout abimées par une quelconque corvée.

En conséquence de quoi elle avait déclaré que je n'étais qu'un fainéant qui n'avait jamais aidé ses parents et que je préférais jouer dehors plutôt que d'aider les autres.

La bon côté des choses c'est qu'au moins je n'avais pas à inventer une histoire pour cacher mon passé, elle le faisait toute seule. En revanche, Papi pêche était beaucoup moins crédule. Il me regardait souvent du coin de l'œil ; si au départ je pensais qu'il me surveillait – comme le trois quart des habitants de ce village – il n'en était rien.

J'exagère un peu quand même… Leurs méfiances à mon égard avaient grandement diminué depuis quelque temps. Je pense que cela est dû à mon incapacité à effectuer la moindre besogne… Forcément, il était donc devenu très difficile de m'imaginer comme étant une menace potentielle, j'avais déjà bien du mal à porter un sac de grain – en vérité, je n'avais même pas réussit à le soulever de trois quart, ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais c'est vachement lourd ! - alors de là à manier une arme…

Ah ? Ça vous étonne ?

Le petit gamin de dix balais (il faudrait que je pense à remercier Papi pêche… Son langage commence à déteindre sur moi) avec une arme à la main ? Ou le fait que je vienne d'une famille composée entièrement de samouraï et que je sois incapable de manier un _vrai _sabre ?

Les deux j'imagine. Mais il ne faut en aucun cas être surprit. A mon époque, on apprend à se défendre – ceux qui le peuvent, mais surtout ceux qui ont les moyens – très jeune. En fait, on nait avec une arme comme hochet. Itachi avait 15 ans, et pourtant, il était déjà le stratège de la famille (je vous jure que c'est vrai). La plupart des chefs de clans n'ont que 20 ans, voir moins. Dans mon monde, on survit, on ne vit pas. On apprend vite mais on meurt jeune. C'est pour ça que les doyens sont autant respectés, ils marquent à eux seuls la présence d'un passé glorieux. Nous faisant part de leur grande expérience de la vie et de ce qu'elle leur a appris. Racontant des histoires le soir avant d'aller nous coucher, de grandes batailles menées par de puissants et redoutables guerriers, et/ou leurs courages furent déployés face à des monstres de dix fois leur envergure ! Momo m'avait vendu du rêve. Elle, ses fantômes, ses esprits démoniaques et j'en passe.

Enfin, comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai étais élevé façon « princesse ». A ma naissance, mère m'a dit que je ressemblais à une petite pouponne, j'étais beaucoup trop fragile à son goût. Déjà avec Itachi elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il participe à des batailles. Alors moi et mon physique plutôt « délicat » … Elle avait réussi à convaincre mon père de faire de moi « sa princesse » (merci mère, vraiment …) plutôt qu'un guerrier. Je ne me sentais pas vexé dans le sens où elle me considérait comme étant « fragile » – j'étais son petit bébé – mais plutôt le fait qu'elle me voyait comme une fille. Je ne suis pas chétif ! Je ne suis ni trop maigre, ni trop petit – d'ailleurs j'étais le plus grand parmi les autres enfants – ça c'était vexant. J'étais androgyne. Pas une jeune fille gracile, polie, sage et que sais-je encore !

Ah ? Oui, cela non plus ne doit pas vous étonner (je parle du fait qu'on me désignait comme étant « une fille », donc je tenais ce rôle… Pour mon plus grand malheur… Et celui de Momo !). Si je vous disais qu'avant d'épouser ma mère, mon père avait un amant, me croiriez-vous ? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Pour les curieux, l'amant en question était mon précepteur, enfin, à moi et à Itachi.

Les personnes riches aiment à s'entourer de personnes du même sexe qu'elles. Ce n'est pas un « jeu », ils s'aiment vraiment (ceux qui vivent ensemble, pas ceux en harem) c'est juste qu'ils peuvent se le permettre, parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans « le besoin ».

Dans les villages, les unions de sexe différents sont « obligatoire », parce qu'ils ont besoin des enfants pour pouvoir les aider dans les champs.

Malheureusement on ne se marie pas par amour mais par obligation (en général, ce n'est pas une majorité non plus). Le mariage est plus une bénédiction financière, qu'une réelle envie de se marier. Et c'est encore plus vrai pour les nobles (paradoxal non ?). Pour eux, le mariage devient une alliance militaire. D'où les amants. En général, les nobles ont une épouse mais trente-six maîtresses et amants.

Père aimait mère, ça j'en suis sûr. Pour commencer il avait rompu avec tous ses amants et ses maîtresses, mais surtout, lorsqu'il la regardait dans les yeux on voyait clairement tous ses sentiments (les seuls fois où il les montrait d'ailleurs). Elle était la première femme qu'il avait aimée avec une passion dévorante, et il n'aimera plus jamais de cette façon.

Bon j'avoue, si je suis au courant de tout ça, c'est surtout parce que j'écoutais derrière les portes avec Itachi. La perfection Uchiwa que vous voulez vous.

En secret, Itachi m'apprenais à manier un sabre en bois. Je n'étais pas aussi doué que lui, mais je m'en sortais assez bien. Je rêvais de l'égaler, lui le génie aux trois sabres, afin de prouver à mon père et ma mère à quel point ils pouvaient être fiers de moi. Je n'étais pas une mauviette qu'il fallait protéger comme une princesse !

_Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible… Plus jamais, je ne pourrais les revoir…_

Soudainement je sentis mes larmes me remonter à la gorge. Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard… Je suis plus fort que ça merde ! J'inspirais un bon coup et me retournais sur le ventre. La tête plongée dans l'oreiller, je tentais d'étouffer – sans succès - mes pleurs.

Penser à ma famille n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

J'aime tellement Itachi ! Je refuse de croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille de sang froid ! Il est mon idole, mon frère et mon confident ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça sans raison !

Il aimait père et mère j'en suis sûr. Même si père était dur avec lui.

Itachi… Je t'aime tellement… Pitié… Dit moi que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

XXX

La fraicheur de la nuit s'accouplait à la perfection avec le calme environnant, pourtant, cet air paisible fut troublé. Des sanglots raisonnèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison, trahissant la sérénité de ce moment intime. Dans la pénombre lugubre, où aucune lumière ne transperçait, que ce soit celle d'une lune, inexistante, ou encore d'un feu de bois, une atmosphère lourde grandissait. Annonçant les prémices d'un danger à venir.

XXX

_POV Sasuke_

_Dans mes rêves, j'imaginais que le massacre de ma famille n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Qu'à mon réveil tout redeviendrait comme avant. Momo s'acharnerait à nous réveiller, moi et mon frère. On prendrait notre bain ensemble, moi essayant vainement d'échapper à la brosse destructrice de peau. (Je préférais cent fois sentir mauvais plutôt que de me laver). Itachi se moquant ouvertement de moi et de mes cheveux en « cul de canard » (qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais-moi si ils biquaient ?). Père toujours en train de tirer une tronche de quinze mètre (il faut vraiment que je pense à remercier ce cher Papi pêche) dans le corridor. Et mère, toujours souriante et éblouissante, à son image de dame._

_Oui, et après chaque nuit, j'espérais la même chose. Et comme à mon habitude, je refusais catégoriquement de croire qu'Itachi avait fait ça._

_La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment-là, c'était comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour le retrouver. Mais j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que j'allais être embarqué (au sens figuré comme au sens littéral) pour la plus grande des aventures. Moi et Eri…_

XXX

POV Normal

Un visage au contour féminin dépassa de la porte coulissante. Son expression trahissait une intense inquiétude à l'égard de l'enfant. Réveillée par des pleurs, la jeune femme s'était levée sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas l'alerter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Chaque nuit, et cela depuis les trois semaines où il était arrivé. Seules les ombres de la chambre recueillait le chagrin du garçon. Car durant la journée, il ne laissait rien paraitre. Il parlait très peu, et personne n'osait lui poser des questions au sujet de ce qui lui était arrivé. Même si tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Il observait et écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'Eri lui apprenait, faisant attention à ne surtout pas froisser Fuminori (le doyen étant un vieillard des plus susceptible). Mais une seule idée régnait en maître dans l'esprit de chacun des habitants. _Cet enfant a été brisé. Un poussin qui n'avait pas pu trouver ses ailes._

- Pourquoi ne vient-il donc pas me parler, marmonna-t-elle.

- Qu'esches-tu fous planquée derrière l'porte ?!

La silhouette féminine se releva soudainement et cloua à l'aide de ses deux mains la bouche bien trop ouverte de son grand-père.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès papi, tu vois bien qu'il pleure non ? Es-tu obligé de tout le temps hurler, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ohlala ! Mais pire que ch'mère !

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta le convainquit de baisser d'une octave. Les femmes… Quand il s'agissait de donner des ordres… Il ne fallait mieux pas les contrarier. Sinon… Advienne que pourra.

Les deux curieux continuèrent à regarder Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'Eri fut sûre qu'il s'était endormi pour de bon, elle referma délicatement la porte. Posant la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux, elle relava la tête et demanda d'une voix fluette :

- Penses-tu qu'il ira mieux un jour ?

- Ch'est diffichile à dire… Quand on perd des z'êtres qui nous ch'on cher, il n'est pas chimple d'les oublier et de panser les plaies.

- Mais il montre si peu ses sentiments…

- Che n'est pas parche qu'il n'montre rien, qu'il n'ressent rien petiote. La preuve d'vant tes mirettes !

- J'ai toujours trouvé tellement stupide le fait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments devant les autres. Quitte à en souffrir en plus !

- Cha veut montrer qu'ché un homme, mais che n'est rien d'autre qu'une femmelette !

- Papiiiii … Lança-t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel. Evite de dire ce genre de chose devant lui. Ca risquerait de l'énerver.

- Bah au moins cha le fera réagir ! A che stade il remplira bientôt l'puits du village !

- _Y a-t-il seulement une personne dans ce monde capable de le faire réagir ?_

XXX

A quelques kilomètres de là, un groupe de cavaliers en armure légère dévalait le sentier aride. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever, et déjà le chant des oiseaux s'élevait dans la cambrousse. Ils étaient entourés de champs et de collines, donnant une légère couleur dorée et verte au paysage, l'obscurité étant encore trop ancrée dans la terre pour que les rayons du soleil puissent faire ressortir toute la splendeur des couleurs printanières. Mais d'ici quelques heures seulement, la beauté des lieux atteindrait son paroxysme.

La petite troupe était composée de quatre personnes, et de deux chiens, courant à la suite des chevaux. A la tête de cette sommaire cavalerie, se tenait une jeune femme, chevauchant un étalon ébène, à ses pieds, un chien de grande taille, le pelage sombre au niveau du dos et clair sur le poitrail et le museau, courant à ses côtés. La stature droite et fière, son expression témoignait une assurance des plus rares. Elle possédait des yeux bruns/noirs, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, dont deux petites mèches s'étaient échappées, encadrant ses yeux. Et enfin, deux tatouages faciaux. Deux crocs rouge sang se dessinaient sur son visage.

Par ailleurs, à sa droite, galopait une jument mouchetée portant sur son dos un cavalier ayant exactement les mêmes tatouages. Jeune homme au regard malicieux et féroce. Des cheveux bruns coiffés dans tous les sens façon nid d'oiseaux, des yeux noirs en fentes et des canines proéminentes dépassant de sa lèvre supérieure. A sa droite, courrait un grand chien blanc aux oreilles pendantes, tachetées de marron.

Si ces deux individus semblaient singuliers, il n'en était rien des deux autres.

A la gauche de la jeune guerrière, un samouraï aux cheveux rouge vif dévisageait d'un air absent la route qui défilait devant lui. Son regard était glacial, à l'image de ses yeux. Le kanji de l'amour avait été gravé sur son front, alors que sa présence dégageait la mort et l'envie de tuer. Ne jamais réveiller les prédateurs les plus dangereux, sinon, à vos risques et périls.

Sa jument à la robe isabelle s'ébroua et accéléra le pas, dépassant le dernier membre de cette cohorte. L'alezan ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa son retard en dépassant les autres chevaux, sous le regard amusé de son cavalier.

Une force indescriptible s'échappait de lui. Une aura à la fois dorée et orangée l'entourait. Ses cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sur l'ensemble de son visage aux traits fins et virils. Trois griffes se dessinaient sur chacune de ses joues, lui conférant un air félin. Ses yeux cobalt étaient rieurs, en plus d'émaner une intense chaleur. Mais quelque chose se tapissait au fond de lui, attendant le moment propice pour bondir. Toujours à l'affut d'une proie.

- C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Tais-toi Kiba ! Ca va faire deux heures que tu nous bassines avec tes « c'est quand qu'on arrive ? ».

- Mais Hanna sérieux ! Ca fait au moins deux jours que l'on galope et on ne s'est pas arrêté une seule fois ! Mon pauvre Akamaru va finir par clamser !

- Si tu souhaites que l'on rattrape les ambus de cette pourriture tu ferais mieux de ne pas gaspiller ta salive à parler pour ne rien dire, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

- La ferme Gaara, on ne t'a pas sonné !

- Je te conseille de me parler autrement sac à puce, menaça-t-il.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Bouclez-là tous les deux ! Je préfère écouter l'atroce musique de Bee plutôt que de vous entendre vociférer comme un vieux couple.

- Tsk !

- Hn…

- Eh ben… Il y a de la joie derrière, dattebayo !

- Tu aurais pu me soutenir mec !

- Désolé vieux, mais Gaara reste mon frangin de cœur ! Démerdez-vous! Sourit-il.

- Belle preuve d'amitié putain…

- Silence maintenant ! La campagne se réveille… Et les ennemis aussi…Toshiro reste sur tes gardes mon beau - un aboiement lui répondit. Naruto, Gaara remettaient vos capuches. L'ombre de la nuit ne pourra plus vous dissimuler désormais.

- Bien chef !

- Hn.

- Franchement je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Le _clan des jinshurikis_ est connu depuis belle lurette !

- Kibaaaa… Ferme-la… Déclarent-t-ils tous en cœur.

- Ok ok ! Si on ne peut plus rien dire !

Au loin, on pouvait désormais admirer le soleil se lever. Eclairant les collines de sa douce lumière matinale.

XXX

POV Sasuke

J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné, des courbatures et je pue.

Yep. Voilà mon état d'esprit au réveil (même si j'ai dû me lever aux aurores, donc oui je suis réveillé depuis longtemps, DONC OUI JE SUIS DE MAUVAIS POIL). Je n'aime pas travailler. Je déteste mes cauchemars et je hais sentir mauvais ! Momo ! Ta brosse et ton savon qui put la pivoine me manque…

Je me retenais de pleurer, alors que j'avais de l'eau boueuse qui me remontait jusqu'au nombril, directement servit par vague, tout frais payé par cette chère rizière. Je suis cynique quand je m'évertue à bosser ! Ça dérange !?

Le village continuait à vivre sereinement, même si dans le cœur de chacun, l'appréhension demeurait. Je pataugeais dans les eaux sales avec Eri et d'autres enfants. Derrière moi, j'épiais de temps à autres les paysans circulant sur le chemin de terre qui séparait les deux rizières.

J'apercevais les maisons en haut des collines, lorsque mon regard se déplaçait à ma droite. Et à ma gauche, il y avait le chemin qui menait directement dans la forêt.

Autour de moi les villageois chantaient une comptine que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui était empreint d'une douceur et d'une magie très ancienne qui m'étais inconnue. J'avais l'étrange impression que les paroles caressaient l'intérieur de mon âme.

Le son si tremblant d'un bel arc  
Relâchant sa flèche en l'air  
Et perçant la lumière de tous les astres  
C'est ce dont ton cœur est fait

La magnificence d'une lame  
Travaillée au plus haut point  
Son allure est semblable au bout d'une arme  
A la rage qui vit dans tes mains

Tu contemples souvent la colère  
Et la tristesse, elles te sont comme des sœurs  
Mais ceux qui savent de quoi vit ton cœur  
Sont les esprits de la forêt, sont les esprits de la forêt...*

- C'est la chanson du roi de la forêt… M'informa Eri.

- Hn ?

- J'imagine que tu connais la légende du Kyubi ? – J'acquiesçais, que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre- C'est lui le roi de tous les démons. On chante en son honneur pour apaiser son esprit et rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Afin d'éviter que la catastrophe ne se reproduise à nouveau…

- Tu parles du crépuscule et de la lune rouge ?

- Oui.

Cette chanson évoquait un humain et non un renard mais bon… Je l'ai vu de loin ce renard. A travers les flammes qu'étaient devenu mon village. Je me demande si Momo avait raison. Si ce démon se réincarnait tous les siècles sous forme humaine. Ce qui expliquerait le thème de la chanson.

- Eri ?

- Oui ?

- Ce démon se réincarne vraiment tous les cent ans ?

- Eh bien d'après la légende, oui.

- Le démon réincarné, on peut le reconnaître à son physique et son sceau ?

- Tu es bien informé dit moi ! Mais je te répondrais toujours la même chose, d'après la légende… balaya-t-elle de sa main.

- Existe-t-il vraiment, murmurais-je.

- Sans aucun doute, sourit-elle. Les légendes ont toutes leurs vérités et leurs racines. Les huit grands villages ainsi que la capitale furent belle et bien détruites !

- Comment ça les huit ? Déclarais-je surpris.

- Bah oui. S'étonna-t-elle. Huit villages détruits par huit démons différents, et la capitale, Konoha le village des fleurs, anéantit par le roi démon. C'est ça le crépuscule rouge.

- Je m'en fous du massacre ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y neuf démons ?

- Huit seigneurs démons et le roi démon, me corrigea-t-elle en souriant comme à son habitude.

Voilà autre chose. Donc neuf réincarnations ?

- Konoha… J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la ville des fleurs, des arts, de la danse ! C'est la capitale où se trouve le palais impérial ! Et c'est là-bas où se trouve les plus belles femmes du monde… Les _geishas._

- Hn ?

_Les geishas ?_

XXX

POV Naruto

Nous avions fini par perdre la trace de ces ordures ! Ils tuent sans le moindre remord et finissent par retourner dans l'ombre tels des serpents !

J'avais la rage si ce n'était plus ! _Et je n'étais pas le seul._

Aux alentours de midi, nous arrivâmes dans petit village à l'orée de la forêt. Le genre de coin paumé qu'on ne trouverait pas sur une carte si on ne connaissait pas correctement la région. Ouais, on n'avait atterri au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un village coupé du monde.

- C'est sympa ici ! Admira Kiba.

- Pour les chiens comme toi c'est vrai…

- Tu pourrais me montrer plus de respect, tanuki de mes deux !

-Pardonnez-moi _majesté_, je ne voulais point vous froisser.

- Akamaru mord-le !

- Ça suffit ! Vous attirez trop l'attention ! Il nous faut trouver un endroit afin de nous reposer et de nous ravitailler. Après nous retournerons à Konoha.

- Quoi ! Il faut continuer à suivre la piste, dattebayo ! C'est la seule que nous ayons eu depuis des décennies ! On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ou ils continueront à détruire des fiefs entiers ainsi que leurs habitants !

- Calme-toi Naruto ! Ne te montre pas impatient. Nous finirons par les avoir.

- Ouais ! D'ici les cent prochains siècles, crachais-je.

- Hanna à raison, mon roi. Il ne sert à rien de gaspiller notre énergie à poursuivre des chimères.

Il approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et murmura :

- _Ne réveillez pas la bête_.

Je lui jetais un regard équivoque. Mais le sourire amusé qu'il me lança me conforta à l'idée que sa propre bête s'était déjà réveillée, elle aussi.

_« Nous sommes toujours en traque, la chasse ne se soldera pas par un échec… » _Gronda une voix au plus profond de mon être.

Les chevaux, tout comme les chiens percevaient la tension qui montait. _Gaara et moi-même sentions le danger, le prédateur. Ils n'étaient jamais facile pour nous de voyager avec d'autres animaux. _

Je flattais l'encolure de mon étalon dans le but de le calmer. Hanna arriverait bien à s'occuper des chiens avec Kiba. Le plus drôle c'est que je pouvais sentir les effluves de leurs peurs. Ce sont nos amis. Mais ils restent inlassablement sur leurs gardes. Un coup de patte est si vite perdu hein…

A force, nous nous sommes tous habitués à cette méfiance perpétuelle. Mais lorsque cela vient de nos amis, ça fait toujours mal. Et je me dégoute d'aimer sentir leur peur à mon égard. Je me régalais de la frayeur et du sang. _Pour nous c'est encore plus doux qu'un bonbon qui fonderait sous notre langue._

Hanna reprit la tête du groupe alors que nous arrivions en haut de la colline. Je pouvais encore sentir les regards hostiles et la crainte qui se dégageait de ces gens. Ça ne m'aidera pas à me contrôler… Et pour Gaara c'était encore pire. Il n'avait appris à se tenir que depuis quelque mois… Il était encore trop instable pour ce genre de voyage. Il était de mon devoir de le protéger et de l'aider à se contrôler.

_Il faut que l'on se calme, pour le bien de tout le monde, Kurama… « Mais je resterais tapis dans l'ombre… »_

J'inspirais par le nez dans l'espoir de rafraichir mes pensées. Mauvaise idée… Je ne pus retenir la grimace qui m'échappa à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui se rapprochait doucement. Merci à la capuche de dissimuler la moitié de mon visage.

Un homme corpulent d'un certain âge marcha dans notre direction. Sans même savoir son identité je savais déjà qu'il était le chef de ce village. Cela se voyait dans sa démarche. Il s'était redressé alors même que nous étions encore en bas de la colline (la vision d'un démon porte toujours loin). Papi pour les autres mais commandant au front hein... Il était déjà haut dans mon estime. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse.

Nous descendîmes de nos montures et attendîmes sa venue.

- Que venez-vous faire dans une contrée aussi éloignée, étrangers ?

- Rien qui ne puisse vous alerter vieil homme. Nous sommes simplement des voyageurs qui ont perdu leur chemin, déclara Hanna.

- Des voyageurs armés. Ajouta le grand-père en toisant nos armes.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que nous sommes dans des temps difficiles. Partir sans armes seraient suicidaire.

- Chertes… Mais qu'attendez-vous d'nous ?

- Rien de plus que le gîte et le couvert. Simplement pour une nuit. Après nous disparaitrons de vos vies.

Hanna a toujours fait dans le théâtral, m'amusais-je.

- Cha j'en doute fort. Vous allez apporter l'malheur avec vos dégaines, vos cabots et vos ondes malchaines… Dit-il en me dévisageant, moi et Gaara. Qui chont ché hommes masqués ?

- Personne qui nécessite votre attention. Pouvons-nous rester ? Je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de repos. Je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

- Une nuit. Mais une seule !

- Il en va de soi.

- Laichez les canassons et les cabots ici. Les villageois ch'en occuperont. Veuillez m'suivre.

C'était difficile de le comprendre ce brave homme. Mais au moins nous avions un endroit pour dormir.

« _C'est une perte de temps… » Je sais Kurama, je sais._

XXX

POV Sasuke

J'ai tellement mal au dos. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de Papi pêche alors que je n'ai même pas atteint la vingtaine… A cette allure je ne vivrais pas vieux. Passez une matinée entière à planter des touffes d'herbes, on verra après comment vous serez !

En revanche Eri avait l'air bien, sautillante et frétillante. L'habitude j'imagine.

En revenant des rizières, nous étions d'abord passés au puits. Histoire de changer de kimono et se débarbouiller. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis presque sûr que des puces vivent dans ces eaux boueuses. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici je n'arrête pas de me gratter. Des poux, je ne crois pas en avoir, tout du moins je l'espérais.

J'avais fini par troquer le kimono bleu (oui je le porte depuis une semaine ! et alors !) par un plus clair, genre ciel d'été. Mais aucun motif n'y figurait. Eri s'était aussi changée, elle portait un kimono vert clair des plus banals.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a de l'agitation tout à coup ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondis-je.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, comme ça, sans prévenir. Et se mit à pointer du doigt les chevaux attachés à la poutre en bois qui se trouvait derrière sa maison. Il y avait deux chiens qui dormaient aux pieds des chevaux aussi.

- Mais d'où viennent-t-ils ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Viens ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle partit précipitamment, ne me laissant guère le temps de lui répondre. Elle fit le tour de la maison, et rentra sans même refermer la porte coulissante. Tant mieux, sinon je me la serais prise en pleine figure.

- Ah bah vlà les mioches dont j'vous parlez !

Autour du feu de bois central, éteint, où se trouvait une marmite vide en fonte, suspendue à l'aide d'une poutre et retenue par un ingénieux système de roues et de chaines, se tenait quatre individus, que je n'avais encore jamais vus jusqu'à lors.

Il y avait une femme et un jeune homme qui avaient tous deux des triangles rouges sur les joues, et deux autres, camouflés par un capuchon, l'un orange, l'autre rouge. Impossible de voir correctement leurs visages. La femme m'avait l'air sympathique, mais elle dégageait une force indescriptible. Le genre de femme guerrière qu'Eri admirait.

L'autre avait une tête d'idiot. Le genre crâneur, mais qui en réalité ne valait pas grand-chose. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il pouvait se montrer redoutable quand il le voulait. Il devait avoir l'âge de mon frère à tout casser.

Les autres en revanche me foutaient les jetons. Je n'aime pas, ne pas voir le visage de mes interlocuteurs. Soit ils cranaient tous les deux – ce qui m'étonnerait fort – soit ils dissimulaient leurs identités. La deuxième idée me semblait plus cohérente. Maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi ils se cachaient.

Je pense qu'ils ont le même âge que l'autre brun. Mais c'est difficile à dire avec ce capuchon sur la tête.

- La petiote ch'est ma petite fille, Eri. Et le marmot ch'est mon p'tit garçon, Chachuke.

- SA-SU-KE. M'époumonais-je. Bonjour la crédibilité… J'avais horreur lorsqu'il mâchait mon prénom de cette façon. Oui il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais ça reste énervant !

- Enchantée. Dit la jeune femme.

- Chalut Chachuke. Se moqua le brun crâneur. Je le déteste déjà celui-là…

- Bonjour. Le capuchon rouge parlait si bas que j'eu la drôle d'impression qu'il avait mal lorsqu'il s'exprimait.

- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre modeste demeure, dattebayo ! S'exclama joyeusement le capuchon orange.

Je ne les connaissais pas. J'en suis sûr. Et pourtant, d'innombrables fourmis rampèrent le long de mon corps. Je me sentais gêné, sans savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment de familiarité se dégageait des deux encapuchonnés. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le type en orange releva imperceptiblement la tête et se mit à renifler l'air, tout aussi discrètement. Son attention entièrement portée dans ma direction. Les fourmis se firent plus agressives, à tel point que cela me fit mal. Il détourna la tête, mais la sensation demeura._ Il continuait à m'observer._

Mais personne n'avait prêté attention à notre manège.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Hanna, Kiba, Gaara et Naruto. Ils resteront pour la nuit et repartiront demain matin.

A chaque prénom cité il indiquait la personne correspondante de sa main boudinée. Il insistait bien sur le « demain matin », histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les bienvenus.

- _Naruto…_

Le concerné reporta son regard dans ma direction, et les fourmis revinrent à la charge. J'étais tendu comme un arc, c'était horrible comme sensation.

- Ca va Sasu ?

- Oui merci Eri, mais je crois que je vais sortir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non, ça ira merci.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix dattebayo ! Sourit-il.

- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives mec ?

- Laisse le, cabot.

- Je t'ai sonné tanuki ?!

- Silence ! Si vous continuer je vous oblige à vous embrasser !

- Beurk, dégueulasse !

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

Eri et Papi se regardèrent, un mélange d'incompréhension totale peinte sur le visage. Sous le regard baissé et navré d'Hanna.

Je ne me retournais pas pour savoir si l'orangé me suivait. Les fourmis le confirmèrent pour moi. Pourquoi m'accompagnait-il déjà ?

XXX

C'est sans aucun doute la situation la plus bizarre que je n'avais encore jamais vécu.

Nous étions tous les deux dehors, debout, en plein milieu de la cour, avec pour seul spectateur, des poules. D'un point de vu extérieur le rendu devait être comique.

J'avais installé une distance de sécurité d'environ deux mètres. Juste au cas où.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette idiot continuait à me regarder sans rien dire, ni même bouger. Si ça continuait on prendrait racine.

- Euh… C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais… Ça ira, vous pouvez rentrer.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

OK… Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais planté là comme un piquet devant moi !

- …

On ira loin c'est moi qui vous le dit… Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et continuer à attendre la moindre réaction de sa part. Au moins les fourmis s'étaient calmées.

- _Sasuke…_

Sa voix s'était faite plus profonde, grave. Elle me procurait des frissons. Il avait roulé mon nom comme s'il voulait s'en rappeler. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sens drôlement bon…

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrir en une question silencieuse. Mais que voulez-vous répondre à ça franchement. Ce type me faisait vraiment flipper. Tout en lui me faisais peur. Son aura, son physique, et son déguisement. Il me dépassait bien d'une bonne tête, mais fort heureusement il n'était pas armé.

Pour le coup j'espérais que son armure le ralentirait, parce que j'avais juste envie de m'enfuir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !?

En moins d'une seconde il franchit ma limite invisible et inspira mon odeur, à la base de mon cou.

- Agh !

La surprise passée je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. _Un humain ne bougerait jamais aussi vite bordel ! _

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

- Pardonne-moi gamin, je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. S'amusa-t-il.

Parce qu'en plus ça le faisait rire ! Une minute… Gamin !?

Mais je vais lui en foutre moi des gamins !

- Pour qui tu te prends dobe ! Tu es à peine plus âgé que moi ! Alors ne me traite pas de gamin !

- Tu préfèrerais « princesse » ?

- Ton capuchon te bouche la vue c'est ça ! Tu n'as pas compris que j'étais un homme ?

- Un homme ? A vérifier…

Il réitéra son exploit de vitesse et passa l'une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre _sous mon kimono, la curieuse agrippant fermement mes parties intimes._

- Ah oui… Petite… Mais bien là.

Il porta sa main à son visage et renifla.

- Mmh… encore jeune … Mais délicieux…

J'étais trop médusé pour réagir, mais vraiment. Je devais ressemblais à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau en ce moment.

_JE REVE OU IL VENAIT DE ME TOUCHER LES PARTIES CET OBSEDE !_

XXX

_POV Sasuke _

_Il faisait beau en ce moment. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, juste un temps parfait. Une brise légère venait de temps en temps caresser mes longs cheveux. A la lumière du soleil, assis sur les genoux, je laissais mon renard lire par-dessus mon épaule._

- _Mouais… J'ignorais que tu me détestais à ce point._

_- Tu n'en avais même pas idée._

_- Eh ! Tu es dur avec moi dattebayo ! _

_- Tu m'excuseras, mais à l'époque j'étais persuadé que tu n'étais qu'un obsédé sexuel doublé d'un démon._

_- J'étais en pleine puberté._

_- Alors tu l'es toujours._

_- La ferme teme. _

_- …_

_- N'empêche, je me souviens parfaitement bien à quel point tu avais rougis lorsque j'avais saisi tes coui…_

_- Usuratonkachi_ _! Criais-je en rougissant._

- _Pardonnez-moi beauté, j'avais oublié à quel point vos oreilles étaient chastes. Déclara-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille. _

_Je saisis son deuxième sabre (le plus petit) et le planta du côté gauche de sa tête, le tout avec une fluidité et une rapidité dûe à mon expérience. _

_Allongé sur le sol, mes longues mèches caressant son visage, je laissais mes fesses cajoler son entrejambe, que je sentais déjà bien éveillée. Nom d'un kami, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être dur…Etait-il dans cet état depuis tout ce temps ? Un soupir ravi s'échappa de mes lèvres. _

_Ses mains effleurèrent toute la longueur de mes jambes, mise à nues par ma réaction trop vive. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur ma taille, qu'elle agrippa avec force, m'empêchant de me mouvoir._

_- Si tu tiens à continuer ton truc tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, soupira-t-il._

_- Machin, bidule, bazar … Truc maintenant? Revoit ton vocabulaire mon amour, susurrais-je en léchant avidement ses lèvres._

_- Je crois qu'il est temps pour ma geisha de danser …_

_Ses yeux étaient luisants. Oscillant entre un éclat rouge et or. _

_- Et de quelle façon veux-tu me voir bouger ? Murmurais-je._

_- Tu étais déjà sur la bonne voie …._

_J'empoignais ses mains, que je déplaçais – sans les décoller de mon corps – sur mon torse. Désormais, je ne pouvais plus distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées, qu'elles s'étaient transformées en sphère d'une noirceur presque effrayante. _

_- Touche moi, susurrais-je._

_- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois, dattebayo… Ronronna-t-il._

_J'imagine que vous voulez la suite de notre histoire ? Alors attendez un peu, j'ai un renard à m'occuper… Allez-vous m'en vouloir pour mon manque de ponctualité ?_

**A suivre…**

* * *

* : La chanson est la traduction franco-japonaise de la princesse mononoke =)

* * *

**Vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit !**

**Vous souhaitez connaître la réaction de Sasuke ? Le "pourquoi" Naruto est si entreprenant ? **

**Alors il faudra lire la suite ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Un dobe définitivement obsédé ! **

**Ps : On s'approche de _L'okiya..._ Vivement le chapitre 5 ! **

**Sasuke : Tu vas arrêter de te faire de la PUB ? T'es ridicule...**

**V : Tu vas subir les assauts de Naruto dans le prochain chapitre crois-moi sur parole...**


End file.
